Whisper
by MindlessRxQueenElite
Summary: This is rated pg-13 for suiside yeah. p.s this should realy be under our songs but screw that.


Hey peeps this is a one shot Im wrighting for fun its kinda sad but I think it should have gone under our songs but no one reviewed that one so im discontinuing it. Thank you lov Shinma.  
  
?:;:WHISPER:;:?  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted running over to the fallen Inuyasha.  
  
He had Tensaiga ran through his heart. Blood soaked his hatori. Even more blood was coming from between his lips.  
  
Kagome knelt down by him, put both of her hands on Tensaiga , cutting her hands in the process, and yanked it from his body.  
  
His wound gushed with a sickening sound causing more blood to flow from his mouth.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed.  
  
:::hold on to me love  
  
You know I cant stay long  
  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid:::  
  
Inuyasha turned his head twards Kagome a placed his bloody hand on her cheek and smiled.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was pouris.  
  
"Inuyasha don't die please." Kagome leaned into the touch and placed him on her lap.  
  
"I. . .i love you. . .Kagome." Inuyasha said with a hint of sadness. "I accept my fate. . . honorably and. . . I'm gonna miss you." Inuyasha said between raged breaths of air.  
  
"No, no don't go please!" Kagome sobbed tears dripping of her cheeks and landing on his face.  
  
Inuyasha choked on air and coughed up blood.  
  
:::can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapured light it ends here tonight:::  
  
"If your dieing I'm going with you!" Kagome pulled Tetsiaga from Inuyasha's hand and cut her wrists.  
  
Inuyasha's hands pulled Kagome to him and he licked the blood from her wrists causing them to heal.  
  
"No don't!" Kagome pulled her wrists from him.  
  
"Don't die you can still live. Don't *cough* die for me." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"If you die I have nothing to live for." Kagome cried.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you." Inuyasha wheezed and let three final words pass through his lips. "Come find me."  
  
"No Inuyasha?" Kagome shook him. Nothing.  
  
::: I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree  
  
(come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet, raptured light  
  
it ends her tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you hear  
  
but still you wait and know the truth  
  
NO ONES THERE:::  
  
"SESSHOMERU!!" Kagome yelled laying Inuyasha down, pulled a arrow into her bow and let it loose.  
  
It hit Sesshomeru in the shoulder.  
  
"Lord Sesshomeru?" Rin asked tugging on the demons clothes. Sesshomeru looked down on Rin and kneelt down before her. He pulled the arrow out.  
  
"Rin tell the human I will bury her and my brother together if she wishes." Sesshomeru said in a monotone voice.  
  
Rin ran to Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked down at Rin.  
  
"Lord Sesshomeru said he would bury you and Lord Inuyasha together if you wish." Rin said timidly.  
  
"Tell him thank you and if you would please." Kagome let Rin run back to Sesshomeru and tell him.  
  
Sesshomeru looked up to Kagome. Kagome nodded then went back to Inuyasha.  
  
She plopped down beside him and took his hand in hers.  
  
"We will be together soon." Kagome pushed his claws through her own heart than took them out.  
  
::: say good night  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me  
  
as you fade to black  
  
(say good night) holding my last breath  
  
(don't be afraid) safe inside myself  
  
(calling me calling me) are all my thoughts of you  
  
SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT  
  
(holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light  
  
it ends here tonight  
  
holding my last breath):::  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked looking through what seemed to be clouds.  
  
"Your in heaven." A woman said in a long white gown.  
  
"Your. . . your Inuyasha's mother!" Kagome stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"That I am." She said smiling.  
  
Something dawned on Kagome "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha's mother stepped to the side reveiling Inuyasha in a white hatori instead of red. He was looking up twards the sky, but turned his head twards Kagome and smiled the same smile before he died.  
  
"Inu. . .Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and walked over to him. She placed her hand on Inuyasha's face.  
  
He smiled again and embraced her.  
  
"I knew you'd find me." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm glad I did."  
  
That's the end what did you think? Sad huh? I thought so but a happy ending. Thanks lov Shinma. 


End file.
